Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото
| Изображение = Яма Джи.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 21 января | Пол = Мужской | Рост = 168 см | Вес = 52 кг | Отряд = 1 | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Главнокомандующий Готея 13 Капитан первого отряда | Бывшая команда = Файл:1.jpg Первый отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Чоуджиро Сасакибе | База = Штаб первого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Шикай = Рюджин Джакка | Банкай = Занка но Тачи | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | Японский голос = Масааки Цукада | Английский голос = Нил Каплан | Испанский голос = Франциско Алборш (Испания) }} был капитаном первого отряда и главнокомандующим всего Готея 13. Его лейтенантом был Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Внешность Ямамото является старейшим капитаном в Готее 13. Он красноглазый старикМанга Блич, обложка 45 тома с очень длинными седыми бородой и бровями. Его тело и голову покрывает множество шрамов, два наиболее заметных из них рассекают лоб, образуя крест, что говорит о его участии в многочисленных битвах. После сражения с Сосуке Айзеном, Ямамото потерял левую руку . Он носит стандартную форму синигами, что примечательно, намного большую по размеру. Его хаори просто накинут на плечи. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость и старость, капитан Ямамото очень мускулист, но его могучий торс можно увидеть только в особых сражениях, что, по словам Сюнсуя, бывает не слишком часто. Когда Ямамото был намного младше, у него были короткие черные волосы с боков головы и выбриты волосы на темени(Японская традиция "увеличения" лба, якобы так человек выглядел умнее), а также пучок волос на затылке. Так же у него были густые, черные брови и того же цвета густые длинные усы. На лбу у него был один большой шрам, который и принес Ямамото за свою форму имя «Эйджисай». Также уже тогда у него было видно немало морщин на лбу и возле глаз. Он носил стандартную форму синигами. Характер Как главнокомандующий Готея 13, Ямамото очень уважаем среди синигами (тут можно выделить Саджина Комамуру, который считает Ямамото благодетелем, спасшим его жизнь). Ямамото чётко исполняет все законы Общества душ и ожидает того же от всех остальных. Он не терпит неповиновения старшим по званию, и поэтому он нередко повышает голос на тех, кто ведет себя неподобающим образом. При малейшем намёке на предательство он впадает в ярость, а также может вести себя очень агрессивно в бою. В мирное же время он настолько окружает себя аурой спокойствия и флегматизма, что даже засыпает, ожидая, когда капитаны соберутся на собрание. Благодаря годам опыта, Ямамото очень редко показывает признаки разочарования или удивления, обычно отвечая на вопросы открыв один или, реже, оба глаза, которые практически всегда держит полуприкрытыми. Ямамото очень предан Обществу душ, и всерьёз относиться к своим обязанностям, ожидая того-же от остального Готея 13. Его верность настолько велика, что он хочет пожертвовать собой и всем Готеем, чтобы победить Айзена, веря, что это их долг — в случае надобности умереть за Общество душ. Еще одним примером, когда Ямамото показывает свою верность, можно считать эпизод, когда он в открытую разозлился на Сюнсуя, Бьякую и Кенпачи, когда те, потеряв свои хаори, не особо об этом сожалели; для него хаори олицетворяет их статус как капитанов. Ямамото ценит восточные традиции, он мастер японской чайной церемонии. Соответственно, он недолюбливает западную культуру, в отличие от своего лейтенанта Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Каждый месяц Ямамото проводит в штабе первого отряда чайную церемонию для всего отряда. Раз в месяц он расчёсывает и снова заплетает свою бороду. Он также любит растираться сухим полотенцем, принимая солнечные ванны на своем балконе . История Около 2100 лет назад Ямамото был основателем «Генрюу» и главным инструктором «Школы Генджи». Ямамото лично обучал Сюнсуя Кьёраку и Джуширо Укитаке. Когда они стали капитанами, он гордился ими так, как будто они были его сыновьями. thumb|right|190px|Банкай Сасакибе оставил шрам на лбу Ямамото Когда Ямамото был инструктором, Сасакибе каждый день приходил к нему, всегда обращаясь к нему не иначе как «Эйджисай» (прозвище, которое получил Ямамото из-за шрама на лбу в форме радикала «эй»), невзирая на то, что самого Ямамото это раздражало. Чоуджиро настаивал, что было бы неправильно обращаться к нему, используя настоящее имя. Во время одного из таких визитов, Сасакибе рассказал Ямамото, что хотел бы стать его правой рукой, чтобы помочь ему делать все то, на что сейчас у него не хватает времени. Ямамото предложил ему стать инструктором, но тот отказался. По приказу Ямамото, Сасакибе попытался победить его с помощью своего банкая. Несмотря на то, что он проиграл, он оставил шрам на лбу Ямамото, который пересекал наискось предыдущий. Два шрама образовали иероглиф «джу», и все стали называть Ямамото «Джуджисай», но Сасакибе отказался использовать это новое имя. В результате Ямамото решил называть себя Генрюусай. Приблизительно тысячу лет назад Ямамото основал Готей 13 и стал его главнокомандующим. Около тысячи лет назад, Ямамото не смог убить Яхве. Спустя некоторое время, когда Кенпачи Зараки присоединился к Готею 13, Ямамото заставил его изучать искусство владения мечом, потому что тот не имел никаких навыков в этом. Тем не менее, на следующий день он решил прекратить тренировки. Обращая маятник вспять и Гинреем Кучики на квалификационном экзамене капитана Кисуке Урахары.]] Примерно 110 лет назад, Ямамото был отмечен как самый старый среди капитанов Готея 13, затем Ретсу Унохана, Сюнсуй и Укитаке. Он заявил, что четверо из капитанов Готея 13 были капитанами еще 100 лет назад. Ямамото рассматривает Кисуке Урахару в штаб-квартире первого отряда на должность нового капитана. Ямамото объявляет, что семь дней назад была открыта должность капитана 12-го отряда, как прежний капитан Кирио Хикифуне была повышена. Он спрашивает капитанов, есть ли предложения на счет нового капитана 12-го отряда. В течении короткого времени он получил рекомендацию от капитана 2-го отряда, Йоруичи Шихоин, на должность нового капитана поставить её 3-го офицера, Кисуке Урахару. На следующий день, Ямамото вызывает Урахару на тест, он также берет с собой капитанов Ретсу Унохану и Гинрея Кучики, чтобы квалифицированно судить, подходит ли Урахара на должность капитана, или нет. После того как тест прошел удовлетворительно для всех присутствующих капитанов, Кисуке стал новым капитанов 12-го отряда. Во время смерти Ямамото Генрюсай вспоминал событие тысячелетней давности, а именно когда маленький Кьёраку рассматривал картину с ужасным демоном, который явился в общество душ 1000 лет назад. Умер Ямамото от руки предводителя Ванденрейха Яхве при своём ученике Сюнсуе Кьёракуthumb|Смерть Ямамото.. }} Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Когда Кога предаёт Общество Душ, Ямамото помогает Гинрею Кучики запечатать Когу с помощью особого Кидо. }} Силы и способности [[Файл:Боевые данные Ямамото.png|thumb|right|189x189px|'Боевые данные Ямамото']] Мастер владения мечом: Как основатель Академии cинигами с более чем двухтысячелетним опытом ведения боя, Ямамото считается сильнейшим из бойцов Готея 13. Только «избранные» могут надеяться на то, чтобы выстоять бой против него. Он способен одновременно сражаться с двумя синигами уровня капитана, держа меч только одной рукой. Его навыки в искусстве фехтования позволяют ему победить своего врага с одного мощного и точного удара. *'Хитотсуме: Надегири' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "Первая техника: Одним махом"): Это основной метод позволяет нанести удар с большой силой и скоростью, он может разрезать больших соперников.Противник может быть убит одним быстрым слэш-ударом настолько точным, что он даже не заметит, до того, как это произошло. *'Ониби' (鬼火|" Огонь они:"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 153методика, в которой Ямамото использует его Занпакто в виде трости и использует мощный толчок, чтобы вызвать большое отверстие в теле химеры-пустого Айона .Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 18 Мастер мгновенной поступи: Он является высококвалифицированным и опытным в искусстве мгновенной поступи, будучи в состоянии опередить Сюнсуя и Дзюсиро с точки зрения скорости во время погони через Сейрейтей. Он способен легко обогнать обоих капитанов и прибывает в место назначения даже будучи незамеченным двумя другими капитанами Мастер стратегии и тактики: Благодаря опыту работы в качестве учителя и воина, наряду с тем, командира всего Готей 13, Ямамото показал себя очень умным человеком. Он способен быстро приспосабливаться к новым разработкам и быстро принимать решения соответствующим образом. Он имеет большую тактическую хватку, как показано в его подготовке к бою в Каракуре. Как отметил Айзен, Ямамото очень хитер в создании ловушки, чтобы убить его, пока Айзен был сосредоточен на [[Вайзарды|'Вайзардах']]' 'и остальной части Готей 13. Он показал себя, также как очень проницательный человек, как было показано, он легко смог сказать капитану [[Маюри Куротсучи|'Маюри Куротсучи']] скрыть знания о Баунто. Его мастерство в боевой тактике неоспоримо, так как вообще он обычно посылает капитанов и подразделения Готея 13 вступать в бой на протяжении ряда веков, будь то сравнительно небольшое или большое количество угроз. Гигантская духовная сила: Являясь одним из старейших членов Общества душ, Ямамото обладает чрезвычайно мощной Реятсу, способной заставить капитанов-синигами другого уровня как Кьёраку и Укитаке вспотеть и устрашает и парализует лейтенанта Нанао Исе простым взглядом. Это позже заставило ее упасть в обморок, и ей пришлось уйти на безопасное расстояние, чтобы Сюнсуй смог просто вернуть ей способность дышать. Его чистая сила также является достаточно большой, чтобы легко освободиться от четырех Бакудо высокого уровня, сдерживающих его. Даже Айзен открыто признает силу Ямамото, чьи силы превосходят его собственную духовную силу. Ямамото утверждает, что за 1000 лет ещё не родился синигами сильнее его. Духовная сила Ямамото имеет тот же эффект, как и его Занпакто, представляющий элемент огня. Он, как правило светиться огненным ореолом, который имеет потенциал, способный сжечь и установить его окружение в огонь без использования его Занпакто. Гигантская сила: В дополнение к его удивительному телосложению, Ямамото показал огромную физическую силу для своего возраста. Как было показано, он быстро и легко без особых усилий пробил дыру в теле химеры-пустого Айона, используя только тупую сторону его трости (Ониби). Он также легко остановил удар Айона и победил его, несмотря на то, что последний увеличил свою руку и физическую силу в несколько раз . Сила Ямамото настолько велика, что одного его удара достаточно, чтобы пробить дыру в Вандервайсе, который находился в форме Рессурексиона, и отправить последнего в полёт через несколько кварталов.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6 Он также без проблем смог оторвать оружие Вандервайса голыми руками.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17-18 С одного удара двумя руками Ямамото легко разрушил тело Вандервайса в клочья.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 2-5 Гигантская выносливость: Несмотря на преклонный возраст Ямамото может сражаться в течение длительных периодов времени, даже против превосходящего количества противников без каких-либо признаков усталости: он сражался против сильнейших капитанов Готея 13, Сюнсуя Кьёраку и Джуширо Укитаке, и не получил при этом никаких ран, превосходя двух последних. Он также показал, что может принять на себя направленные атаки противника, но не долго. Ямамото выдержал прямой удар невысвобождённого Занпакто, даже не дрогнув при этом, несмотря на то, что удар был нанёсен подобным Айзену.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 10-12 Гигантская крепкость: В дополнение к выносливости, Ямамото проявляет впечатляющую стойкость. Он легко выдерживал многочисленный натиск ударов Вандервайса, дважды игнорируя повреждения, считая это простыми царапинами; он также был в состоянии выдержать огромный взрыв пламени Рюджин Дзякка, который мог легко сжечь всю Каракуру и большую площадь вокруг города.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 15-17.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 11-14 Мастер рукопашного боя: Хотя и не ясно, насколько снизились его способности в связи с преклонным возрастом, Ямамото все же остаётся одним из самых опытных и опасных бойцов даже без его Занпакто. Как и в фехтовании, он является высококласным мастером рукопашного боя, что видно, когда он легко поймал быстрый и сильный удар химеры-пустого Айона. Ямамото способен наносить быстрые и сильные удары, которые могут пробить Иерро арранкаров уровня Эспады (Вандервайс), а также блокировать большинство ударов противника, вооруженного множеством оружия.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 3-5 Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 14-16 * : Мощный удар, который Ямамото использовал против Вандервайса. Используя этот удар, Генрюусай уничтожил большую часть живота арранкара и отправил того в полёт через улицы города, попутно разрушая их .Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 5-9 * : Эта атака сильнее, чем Иккоцу, она представляет из себя мощный удар двумя кулаками Она может полностью уничтожить противника с одного удара. От одного такого удара тело Вандервайса разорвало в клочья. Мастер кидо: Обширные знания Ямамото в Кидо настолько велики, что он может использовать их без обозначения имени, сохраняя при этом их огромную мощь, тогда как большинство пользователей используют как минимум имя для кидо, если не полное заклятие. Ямамото может использовать Итто Касо (путь разрушения 96) без произношения заклинания и до сих пор использовать его эффектно.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 17 Духовный меч Рюджин Джакка (流刃若火, "Огонь, текущий в форме клинка"): Его занпакто — старейший и мощнейший огненный меч, и он считается самым разрушительным в Обществе душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 8 В запечатанном виде Рюджин Джакка выглядит как обычная деревянная трость, которая может использоваться как копьё. Ямамото может в любое время моментально убрать эту маскировку, посредством снятия дерева, раскрыв истинную форму меча: стандартная катана с темно-фиолетовой рукояткой и круглой гардой. Сила этого Занпакто настолько велика, что даже сильнейшие синигами боятся его даже в запечатанном виде. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения его шикая — "Обрати всё сущее в пепел" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, бансё: иссай кайдзин то насэ). При высвобождении его меча извергается огромное количество духовной энергии, которую можно ощутить с очень большого расстояния. :Способности шикая: При высвобождении Рюуджин Джакки весь клинок охватывает огонь. Жар это пламени способен испепелить всё, на что Ямамото направляет свой меч; воздух вокруг него превращается в пылающую бурю. Только сильные бойцы, такие как Кьёраку и Укитаке, могут противостоять мощи этого меча, и то они не принимали на себя его ударов. Даже в шикае мощи Рюуджин Джакки достаточно, чтобы одновременно сражаться с сильнейшей парой капитанов в шикае. Взмаха шикая хвалито, чтобы испепелить сильного штернриттера Дрисколла Берчи. В отличие от других духовных мечей, при высвобождении Рюуджин Джакки и выходе из шикая наложенные им техники продолжают работать, что видно, когда Ямамото заключает Айзена, Гина и Канаме в Крепость пламени. :*'Крепость из пламени' (城郭炎上, дзё:гаку эндзё): Эта способность создает огромную стену огня, которая окружает врагов и обращается в огромную сферу из пламени. Эта способность очень мощна, она, например, способна удержать трех синигами уровня капитана (а именно Айзена, Гина и Канаме) на значительное время. :*'Факел' (松明, таимацу): Эта способность может создать гигантское пламя простым взмахом Рюуджин Джакки. Пламя, порожденное этой атакой, поглощает всё, что попадается ему на пути, и оставляет после себя лишь пепел. Ямамото может очень точно управлять пламенем, как его направлением, так и его мощью. :*'Адское пламя' (炎熱地獄, эннэцу дзигоку): Эта способность создаёт семь или более гигантских столбов пламени, которые окружают довольно большую площадь. Цель атаки заключается в том, чтобы заловить врага в сеть огня и уничтожить его. Атака имеет огромную мощь, её достаточно, чтобы уничтожить всё в радиусе её действия, включая самого Ямамото. Атака по площади может даже покрыть всю Каракуру. *'Банкай': Занка но Тачи (残火太刀 , "Тати из оставшегося огня"): В банкае меч принимает форму древнего потёртого выжженного тати. thumb|184px|Занка но Тачи :Способности банкая: При активации банкая весь созданный Рюуджин Джаккой огонь возвращается в меч. Занка но Тачи заключает в себе всю мощь огня Рюуджин Джакки. Пламя внутри меча бесследно уничтожает всё, чего он касается. У Занка но Тачи также есть некоторый побочный эффект: вся влага поблизости (по крайней мере, на территории размером с Сейрейтей) медленно испаряется. Если он будет использоваться в течение значительного периода времени, даже Общество Душ может стать жертвой мощи этого банкая. Даже Тоширо Хитсугая не может использовать свой ледяной меч Хёринмару из-за жара Занка но Тачи. Ямамото утверждает, что при использовании техники Запад температура его тела достигает температуры Солнца. Также Ямамото подтверждает то, что продолжительное использование его банкая может уничтожить его врага, Общество Душ и даже его самого. Гл507-11 Восток Занка но Тачи.png|Восток Занка но Тачи Гл507-15 Запад Занка но Тачи.png|Запад Занка но Тачи Гл508-15-16 Юг Занка но Тачи.png|Юг Занка но Тачи Гл509-13-14 Север Занка но Тачи.png|Север Занка но Тачи :*'Восток Занка но Тачи: Край восходящего Солнца' (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Занка но Тачи, Хигаси: Кёкудзицудзин): Эта способность концентрирует всё пламя Рюуджин Джакки по краю лезвия меча. Оно не жжёт, оно не изливается, оно просто бесследно уничтожает всё, чего касается. Даже защитная техника Ванденрейха, Блют Вене, не способна противостоять этой технике. :*'Запад Занка но Тачи: Тюремная одежда из остатков Солнца' (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Занка но Тачи, Ниси: Зандзицу гокуи): Эта способность невидима, если Ямамото сам не захочет её показать. Его тело окутывает пламя, жар которого достигает 15 миллионов градусов, таким образом, к Ямамото невозможно даже приблизиться, когда он использует Запад. Такой жар не может принять форму пламени, окутывающий Ямамото огонь — это его духовное давление. :*'Юг Занка но Тачи: Несметная армия павших от великого огня' (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Занка но Тачи, Минами: Кака дзю:манокуси дайсо:дзин): Ямамото вонзает свой клинок в землю и призывает пепел и тела тех, кто пал от его меча, чтобы те вышли и сражались против его врага. Мертвецы будут подчиняться любой команде Ямамото и будут сражаться до тех пор, пока не изотрут тела врагов в пыль. :*'Север Занка но Тачи: Земля и небеса, обратитесь в пепел' (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Занка но Тачи, Кита: Тэнчи кайдзин): Удар концентрированного огня и жара, который бесследно уничтожает всё, чего касается меч. Появление в других проектах Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai and has a variety of attacks; however he is shown using Jōkaku Enjou as a Special and Nadegiri in Soul Carnival 2. He appears in all four movies, but plays very little role in them. In the Nintendo DS video games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he is capable of performing Ama no Murakumo and Yazuhomura no Orochi in those games, the former named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi which is later known as the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi", which is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, while the latter made an appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. When he performs Yazuhomura no Orochi, his strongest attack in those games, he shoots a giant pillar of fire upwards, which falls on the foe and the surrounding area. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, instead of the former, it creates a flaming area that burns the opponents. Also in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is capable of using offensive spells, such as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui. Интересные факты *Ichigo calls Yamamoto "Gramps," as seen in the Amagai arc, Kenpachi Zaraki calls him "Old fart," and Kyōraku calls him "Old Man-Yama," while all of the other captains (Ukitake and Komamura, in particular) use the honorifics. *Yamamoto has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster," and he also refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment," giving reference to his age, as he is the oldest character in the series to date. *Ямамото никогда не был в топ 50 популярных персонажей, но его Занпакто, Рюджин Дзякка, был признан 32-ым по популярности в опросе. *He is author of Got a minute? in the Seireitei Communication.Bleach Bootleg; Page 46 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Captain Yamamoto named Skeleton which was scrapped.Bleach Bootleg; Page 28 Цитаты *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..."Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 19 *(To Nanao Ise) "Listen well! Be gone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 6 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "I was proud of you as if you were my own sons. I believed that, even if the character is different, it is fine if they took the same paths."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "As I taught you before, there is no mercy for he who obstructs justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 21 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "There is no individual sense of justice that can overrule the justice of the world."Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 22 * (To the Gotei 13) "Get ready. Put the entirety of your spirit on the line and crush them here! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into Soul Society."Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 2-4 *(To Izuru Kira) "My, my. Making the Captain-Commander come out. What a pitiful bunch of division members."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 2 *(To Ayon) "You are a beast that can think of nothing but killing people. How pathetic."Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 10-11 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You and I will die here in this burning hell."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 14 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "Dying to exterminate great evil. Know that this is the spirit of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 15 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You think that you can strike me down if you suppress Ryūjin Jakka? How naive. How dizzyingly naive. Why do you think that I held the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? It is because, in a thousand years, no Shinigami stronger than myself has been born.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 6-7 * (To Wonderweiss Margela) "At the very least I am glad you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse." * (To Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Shunsui Kyōraku) "Listen up!! Victory isn't all that matters in battle!! Just what do you all think your Captain Haori are anyway?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 6 * (To the Gotei 13, about restoring Ichigo Kurosaki's powers) "Regardless of the circumstances, we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki in our time of need. It is now time that we returned the favor. Even if that should require violating our own statutes, to allow such a debt to go unpaid would bring eternal shame upon the entire Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 13-15 События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Первый отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Умершие de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto es:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai pl:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Категория:Владеющие банкаем